


Ranging Emotions

by CyberCats



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Rating may go up, more will be added later - Freeform, really fast, they swear...a lot, things happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCats/pseuds/CyberCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Night Stand AU (I didn't think of this AU name before, thanks Cerberos!) After drinking at a bar 5 women woke up finding themselves in bed with a man. Thinking that it was a one-time thing and that they'll never see them again they're shocked to find out that they keep bumping into each other.</p><p> </p><p>***ON INDEFINITE HIATUS, THANKS FOR READING UP TILL NOW :)***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Terror of Kasamatsu Yukio (The Start of Sunday)

# The Terror of Kasamatsu Yukio

* * *

How did she end up like this? Ah, that's right. Kazunari invited her and the rest to drink and then a group of guys approached. Now she's laying in bed next to a blonde. A handsome one at that.

She took a good long look at his face and then sat up, ignoring the soreness she felt, looking under the covers at her body. Yup she was definitely naked. And so was he as far as she could tell.  _'Well I guess I scored'_ she thought absentmindedly. She looked around the room and found her clothes. She got changed, putting her phone and wallet in the pocket of her shorts. When she heard the rustling of the sheets she panicked and dove under the bed.  _'Damn it now I have to wait until he leaves or something, just my luck. I hope he didn't memorize my face.'_ She quietly took out her phone and put it on silent, making sure not to make any noise whatsoever.

"Aww man I guess she already left" she heard the man say. "Guess I better shower." She heard his footsteps going to the bathroom and the door closing. After a while she heard the shower running. She checked if the coast was clear and then got out from under the bed. Doing a once over to make sure she got everything she quickly but quietly made her way to the living room, picked up her sneakers, closed the door to the suite, and ran away like her life depended on it.

"I wonder what the rest are doing now" she said. They were all pretty drunk last night after all. She sent them a text and proceeded towards her next destination.

 

**From: Yuki**

**To: Kazu, Kou, Taiga, Tatsu**

**Subject: Hey**

Are you guys ok? Make sure to drop by the condo to get changed and then come to the cafe. I hope you're not too hungover, we still have work. Text me when you get this message.


	2. The Confusion of Kagami Taiga

# The Confusion of Kagami Taiga

* * *

_'What the fuck?'_ was her first thought. She woke up to see a tanned male with navy hair sleeping beside her.  _'Damn it I should really stop drinking so much.'_ She internally sighed and quietly got up from the bed.  _'My body hurts, geez that guy must've gone too hard. And I'm naked too...Where are my clothes?'_ They weren't in the bedroom so she went to the living room.

"Dang this place is nice" she murmured. She found her bra and tank top on the leather couch and hurriedly put them on. Her panties and jeans were by the door so she put them on while backtracking into the kitchen to get a drink of water. After gulping it down she went back to the door. "Ok I don't seem to be missing anything." As she went to put on her shoes she heard a loud groan from the closed bedroom door. _'Shit! I don't wanna see that guy!'_ Internally panicking she picked up her shoes and bolted out the door before the tanned male could see her, making sure to lock it and close it quietly.

She got a text from Yuki and decided she would freshen up while at home. They all lived together and worked the same shift anyways. She quickly answered her and started walking.

**From: Taiga**

**To: Kazu, Kou, Tatsu, Yuki (Group Chat)**

**Re: Hey**

Got your text right now. I'll be at the condo in a few minutes. I'm gonna go shower as soon as I get there so I'll leave the door unlocked in case you forgot your keys.

 

_'Ah I left him with the tab. Oh well.'_


	3. The Horror Furihata Kouki Faces

# The Horror Furihata Kouki Faces

* * *

She woke up to a text from Yuki and Taiga.  _'Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no!'_ She was in an unfamiliar place with her body covered by only a blanket. It could only mean one thing. The sound of the shower running confirmed her suspicions.  _'Why do we always let Kazu rope us into going drinking?'_ The bed creaked as she got up and she walked to the mirror. Her body was covered in hickeys and red marks.

_'Ok Kouki you can do this. Just find your belongings and get out of here before the guy notices you're gone.'_ Looking around the room she found her undergarments and dress and put them on. Phone in hand, she walked to the living room and found her purse with everything inside it. After sending a text she put on her boots and opened the door. As it was almost closed all the way she saw through the crack a redhead looking around the bedroom. He had a smirk on his face that made Kouki want to get as far away as she could at the possible moment. She quietly closed the door and made a bolt towards the elevator.

**From: Kou**

**To: Roomates (Group Chat)**

It looks like I'm a bit far from the condo. I'll take a taxi and arrive in about 25 minutes.

 

A single thought made her stop in her tracks.  _'Oh no. He knows what I look like.'_


	4. The Kindness of Himuro Tatsuya

# The Kindness of Himuro Tatsuya

* * *

It was still dark out, barely turning light when Tatsuya woke up. She found herself in the arms of a tall guy with purple hair. She wasn't that drunk last night -but also not really sober either- and remembered his name was Murasakibara.  _'Just like his hair color'_ she chuckled at the thought.

Gingerly pushing away from his torso and lifting his arms up, she heard a faint "Muro-chin".  _'A nickname already?'_ she thought, replacing her body with a pillow for him to hold onto. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, putting on her undergarments, camisole, cardigan, and capris, and then made her way to the kitchen. Kazu told them a long time ago that if they ever stayed at a hotel with a guy that they should get out before they noticed they were gone and leave them with the aftermath. Still, even though it was a one night stand she felt bad that she was going to leave Murasakibara with the bill so she decided to cook for him.  _'Does it cost extra to use ingredients in the fridge? Well at least I'm good at cooking. Not as good as Taiga though.'_

After making a simple omelet for him she checked her phone. 7:29. That was a good time to leave, the earlier the better. She turned off her phone and exited the hotel room.  _'I don't think the others would be awake at this time, wherever they are. Maybe I should just walk around. Oh, that's right! We need more_ _groceries. If I walk I'll get there right as the store opens.'_

After some time shopping Tatsuya turned on her phone to find messages in the group chat.

 

**From: Me**

**To: Group**

I'm almost at home. I bought some groceries since we needed some. See you in a few.

 

Himuro pushed away the thought of Murasakibara, he was probably someone she might not see ever again.


	5. The Running Away of Takao Kazunari

# The Running Away of Takao Kazunari

* * *

Welp. She did it again. It wasn't the first time Takao found herself in bed with another guy.  _'It'd be fine if it was just me but I know for a fact that the others hooked up with this guys' friends.'_ The text Yuki sent was just proof of that. As she climbed out of bed and put her clothes on she saw a wallet sticking out of the guy's pants. She looked up at him, the green haired guy still seemed to be asleep so she opened his wallet and looked at his drivers license.  _'Midorima Shintaro huh?'_ She put the wallet back where she found it and went to the living room, finding her hoodie. She put it on, hood on her head, and heard footsteps behind her.

"I see you're awake" she said, speaking in a different octave than she normally would so he wouldn't tell who she was.

"Mm" he replied.

"Thanks for yesterday" she said nonchalantly as she walked to the door and put on her flats. "Well I must be going now." She opened the door.

"So you're sticking me with paying the hotel fee?" he asked from behind her.

"It looked like you had enough for that so yes, I am. Goodbye, Shin-chan!" She closed the door with lightning speed and ran as fast as she could around the corner when she heard the door opening and a "Wait a minute!" behind her. Instead of taking the elevator she opted to take the stairs so she'd lose him if her tried to follow her.

When she finally left the building she replied to the messages that seems to accumulate as she walked down the flights.

**From: Kazu**

**To: Roomies**

Heya! Sorry for dragging you guys to the bar yesterday. Let's talk more in the cafe later.


	6. The Meeting

# The Meeting

* * *

"Oh my god my back hurts" Taiga said as she set a chair down.

They were currently at the cafe where they worked. It was a bit before opening time so they were just lazing around and setting up the shop.

"Tell me about it, I'm really sore" Yuki said.

"At least you guys don't have hickeys all over your body" Kou sighed. You could see them on her neck, the uniform not doing much to conceal them. "And he saw my face too!"

"The guy I slept with knows my name" Tatsu said as she applied makeup over Kou's bruises. "I mean he called me "Muro-chin" so I doubt I told him my first name."

"Let's just hope we don't run into them" Kazu said.

"Sounds like you had an eventful night" someone said, coming into the cafe.

"...Haizaki" Yuki said.

"Yo Yukio."

"What the heck are you doing here?" Taiga asked.

"I work here, remember?" he teased.

"Yeah, in the afternoon." She rolled her eyes.

"You're really no fun. Actually right now I'm here as a customer but also as a friend to see how last night went for Yukio. You guys too I guess." It was no surprise to them that Yukio and Haizaki were really great friends. They both went to school together and knew each other since childhood. Of course Haizaki acted like a teasing older brother but he was also known to be kind of a jerk at times. They weren't afraid to admit that he was actually a pretty cool guy.

"Well I scored" Yuki said to which Haizaki whistled in reply.

"Oh? Who was it?"

"A guy with blonde hair. He looked like a pretty boy. I think I have a picture of his face from last night." She took out her phone and showed it to her friends.

"Dude" Kazu said. "That's fucking Kise Ryouta. You're fucking Kise Ryouta. Oh my god, you had a one night stand with Kise Ryouta!"

"Kyaaa Kise Ryouta! Ok. Do you expect me to know who Kise Ryouta is?"

"He's a-"

"Bitchass bitch is what he is" Haizaki said.

"You can't just call someone a bitchass bitch, you know." Kazu sighed. "That's like calling someone a motherfucking motherfucker. I mean it's catchy and all...BUT if you're finished interrupting me, Kise Ryouta is a popular model."

"Wow you really did score" Tatsu said. "Too bad it wasn't with the digits. Ayyeee."

"Oh my god Tatsu please don't" Taiga deadpanned.

"...So I slept with a model? I don't get what the big deal is."

"It's an achievement that'll be in the books one day. I can't believe you got with a model your first time! Boo~" Kazu whined.

"Cheer up Kazu, you'll get 'em next time" Taiga tried to cheer her up.

"That's not how you should console anybody Taiga" Kou sighed.

"Eh?"

"We really didn't need to know any of this" Mayuzumi interrupted. "Anyways, it's time to open the store."

Even though it was a small cafe it was still popular. Taiga and Tatsu were both good cooks after all. After an influx of customers things went by slowly. Until Yuki saw them.

"Oh crap" she said. "Apparently Model Man is coming in here. And with a group of other boys too. Kazu take over for me."

"Oh hell no!" Kazu said, seeing the group of guys as well. "I slept with Seaweed Megane! I don't wanna see him either."

Taiga, Tatsuya, and Kouki came out and saw the group the two girls were staring at. They each saw familiar faces.

"Well they all do look familiar" Kou pointed out. "That redhead is too scary."

"Guilty as charged" Tatsu smiled.

"Ok everyone in the back!" Yuki said. "You too Haizaki! Who knows what you're gonna say to them." Haizaki did as he was told, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Fukuda, Kiyoshi, Kawahara please take over for us."

"Why do we have to?" Fukuda asked.

"Because we sexed them up and don't wanna see their faces. Weren't you listening?" Kazu said bluntly.

"Please do this for us" Kou pleaded.

"You guys owe us for this. I want Taiga's cooking. Get in the back, they're coming" Kawahara said.

* * *

"That woman left me with the tab to that suite" Aomine said. "At least she had a nice rack on her."

"Really Aominecchi?" Kise looked surprised. "The same thing happened to me, she left before I was even awake."

"We're all pretty well off though" Midorima said. "Although I did see the girl take off I couldn't see her face. And I don't really remember it from last night."

"Is that so?" Akashi asked. "I woke up before her and got to see her face and the marks I left on her body. Though she left when I was in the shower I feel like we'll be meeting soon."

"Muro-chin left before I woke up but she did leave me an omelet to eat. It was tasty" Murasakibara said.

"She left you breakfast? She'd be a real keeper if you ever saw her again" Aomine said. "Anyways Kise, what are we doing at this cafe early in the morning?"

"I've told you this before! Honestly Aominecchi!"

"When you talk I tend to zone out."

"So mean! But anyways, I heard this cafe serves some really good food and the drinks are tasty. Plus it's too early for Maji."

They entered the cafe and were greeted by the rich aroma of coffee and sweets baking.

"Hello, welcome! What would you like?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Can I have a mocha frappe and cinnamon roll?"

"Name?"

"Kise Ryouta."

*"You really did sleep with a model" Kou whispered. They were crouching behind a counter in the back peeking out behind the various machines used to make coffee to look at the guys ordering and listening to them order.

"Hazelnut latte and glazed donut."

"Name?"

"Aomine Daiki."

*"Who slept with him?" Haizaki asked.

*"I did" Taiga replied."

*Aomine Daiki?" Kazu said. "More like Aomine Daisuki."

*"He really did a number on you" Haizaki laughed, bumping fists and snickering with Kazu.

*"I hate you both."

"Coffee. Black. And an English muffin. Akashi Seijuro."

*"I'm guessing you got with the redhead" Yuki said to Kou, who only nodded.

*"Aka-she ran away and I would too. How did you even get with him, Kou? He's too intimidating!" Kazu said.

*"But very short." Haizaki added.

*"Wait a minute did he just say Akashi Seijuro?" Tatsu asked. "Isn't he the CEO of Akashi Corps?"

*"Great, first a model and now a CEO. Good job guys" Taiga said.

"Caramel frappe and chocolate muffin. Murasakibara Atsushi."

*"That's the guy I slept with" Tatsu admitted.

*"Atsu-she got a titan whose atsu-i!"

*"That guy is definitely Murasaki-bara."

*"Shut up you two!" Taiga said to Kazu and Haizaki. "That's gross! He's obviously a 7. And your puns are worse than Izuki's!" She groaned.

"Midorima Shintaro. Iced coffee and slice of apple pie."

*"Shin-chan should've ordered a taro drink. Boo!"

"Ok your drinks will be ready in a few" Kiyoshi said. "For here or to go?"

* _'Please say to go!'_ all women thought.

"For here" Akashi answered. "This cafe is nice and tranquil."

* _'Just our luck.'_

"Our manager Mayuzumi will be pleased to here that. Please take a seat anywhere. Your drinks will be served momentarily."

After they left Kawahara approached the hiding adults. "Tough luck guys" he said. "Nothing you can do about it except make the drinks." All of them, minus Haizaki, started working on the drinks and making sure they were concealed from view. When they were finished they were going to ask one of the guys to serve the drinks but Kiyoshi was taking orders, Kawahara was serving other tables, and Fukuda was taking baked goods out of the oven. Mayuzumi? They didn't even know.

"Well I guess one of us is gonna have to go" Taiga said. "They know Tatsu's name and Kou's face so those two are out. Which leaves us with me, Kazu, and Yuki."

"Kazu's probably gonna mess something up-" Yuki started.

"Hey!"

"-and you look intimidating so I'll go. Haizaki please fix my hair so I don't look how I normally do." He was really good at doing hair, he used to work at Hyuuga's barbershop before the cafe. He grunted in reply and fixed her hair into a side braid, putting a visor with the cafe's logo on her head, covering her eyes with her bangs. She started walking, holding the tray of ordered items. "Wish me luck guys." They saluted as she left.

The guys were talking and looked up as the girl arrived with their drinks.

"Hello" she said cheerfully. "Ok we have a black coffee and English muffin for an Akashi. I'm guessing that's you." She put both items in front of the redhead. "Iced coffee and apple pie for Midorima. Hazelnut latte and glazed donut for Aomine." She set the food in front of them gently. "Caramel frappe and chocolate muffin for Murasakibara. Mocha frappe and cinnamon roll for Kise. I hope you enjoy." A chorus of thanks and thank you's were heard and she started to walk away when a voice called out to her.

"Wait a minute" Kise said. "You're kind of familiar. Have we met somewhere?"

 _'This guy...'_ "Haha well you look really familiar yourself Mr. Model. I do work here so if you come by a lot you'll see me often." She gave him a small smile.  _'You played it off well. Good job me.'_

"Haha that makes sense."

"Mm. Well if you'll excuse me." She bowed and walked towards the back. When she made it through the 'Employees Only' door she was greeted by the other girls.

"Good job" Tatsu said.

"You played it off like a champ" Taiga added.

 _'Indeed I did'_ she thought to herself.

 


	7. A Slip of the Tongue

# A Slip of the Tongue

* * *

After the guys -dubbed as the rainbow heads- left, business went as normal. It'd be 5 real soon.

"Hey Mayuzumi" Kazu said.

"Hmm? What's up Takao?"

"Well it's almost that time. Kou and I need to leave soon."

"I see. Get changed and then you can leave." They both bowed and went to get changed.

"Well then we'll see you guys later" Takao said after she finished changing.

"See ya Takao, Furi" their coworkers chorused. She opened the back door and left through it, Kou waving at them and leaving with her.

"I wonder why they always leave early" Fukuda wondered out loud. Kawahara nodded his head.

"Do you guys know?" he asked.

"No idea" Taiga lied. In fact, everyone except those two knew where they went.  _'They probably won't be home until late at night. I should leave dinner on the table for them in case they didn't get to eat.'_

"That's enough chit chat, get back to work" Mayuzumi ordered.

* * *

"We're here!" Takao exclaimed.

"Good evening" a male dressed rather fashionably said. "I heard special guests will be here later this evening. Clothes are already prepared for you in the changing room. You can just relax for a while until someone calls for you if you want." They nodded and made their way to the back.

"Guess we can make a lot more money today" Takao said. She was wearing a silver dress with thin straps that reached to mid thigh and silver stilettos. Not too flashy but not too trashy. Her short hair complimented her outfit even further.

"We'll almost have enough soon" Furihata smiled. "Just a few more months." She was wearing a black strapless dress that curved around her body and showed off her legs with matching black pumps. Long brown hair cascaded around her shoulders.

Yes, they weren't doing this job because they wanted to. They just needed the money. And working as a hostess was the way to achieve that.

Takao used to have a normal life. Her dad died when she was young so she only had her mother. When she was 18 her mother fell ill and was admitted to the hospital. She didn't have enough to pay for tuition and the hospital bills so she started working at the cafe on weekends. That's where she met Kasamatsu and the others. Soon they realized she was having money problems and Haizaki told her Kiyoshi knew a guy who needed female workers for a job. She went to Kiyoshi and was soon introduced to Kiyoshi's friend, Hanamiya Makoto, a rich guy who may or may not be part of the mafia who was surprisingly easygoing despite talking harshly. He was more than happy to give her a job at the host bar he owned. Knowing that she was still a college student, he only let her work on the weekends. Now almost 4 years later she could say that she was financially stable. Her mom's health did take a turn for the worse so she worked to provide her with the best doctors, rent for the condo, and to not leave Kou working there alone.

During her college years Takao met Furihata. Furihata's brother worked at an orphanage that was in danger of closing at the time. He borrowed money to buy the building but soon her whole family became bankrupt and fell into debt. Furihata couldn't bear to see her family working so hard so she decided to find a job, secretly paying off the debts herself so that they could live peacefully. Takao introduced her to both the cafe and the host bar. Now she's happier than she's ever been, even if she's still working to pay off the debt her brother accumulated, the monthly fee of the orphanage, and rent for the condo.

"Hey Reo-nee is Hanamiya here?" Takao asked as she walked to the bar.

"He has some business to take care of" the bartender replied. They just opened a few minutes prior and the place was starting to fill up.

"I see."

"How's Kiyoshi doing by the way?" a gruff voice asked. It was Nebuya, the bouncer.

"He's doing good, really cheerful" Furihata smiled.

"Oh there you guys are!" a blonde haired man exclaimed.

"What's up Hayama?" Takao asked.

"Fuu-chan! I mean Cookie! Your usual customer is asking for you! It seems he has company so he's asking for Taka- I mean Nori too."

"I see. Thank you for telling me. Let's go Nori" Furihata said, motioning for Takao to follow her.

* * *

"Tell me why you're going to this host club to meet a client and why I'm accompanying you" Midorima asked Akashi. Both of them were in suits that looked pretty expensive. "Luckily Mrs. Takao was really healthy today so my schedule was clear."

"For some reason he wanted to meet there and wouldn't make a deal with my company otherwise" the redhead replied. "Also I feel like you being there as a doctor would be good for some reason."

"I see."

"Ah, Akashi! Over here!" A cheerful man waved his arm in the air. He was a bit chubby and looked to be in his mid 30's at least.

"It's nice to see you Kenji. This is my friend, Shintaro. I hope you don't mind him accompanying me."

"Not at all! Let's go inside!"

* * *

"Mr. Kenji it's been a while" a well dressed man said.

"It has. Is Cookie free? Oh, I have guests with me so bring her friend as well. Also make sure to bring the best wine to my usual table."

"As you wish sir."

Kenji led both men to his usual spot and sat down. "So I know we came here to make a deal but I think we should relax a bit first. Ah! Cookie there you are!"

The two others turned their heads as well, Akashi being shocked at who he saw.  _'Why is she here....?'_

* * *

 

Kouki was speechless. In front of her was the guy she slept with, the guy Kazu slept with, and the guy who was her usual customer.  _'Right now you're working Kouki. Remember that.'_

"Hello, nice to meet you" she bowed. "I'm Cookie and this is Nori." Takao bowed beside her. She didn't look bewildered at all.  _'If she can do this so can I. Be strictly professional.'_

She took a seat next to Kenji and occasionally glanced at Akashi every now and then, quietly listening to them. Takao only smiled and poured drinks when asked to. Soon it was quite obvious that Kenji was drunk.

Kenji and Akashi were in deep conversation (for some reason he didn't sound drunk at all) when it happened. Takao was standing up when a drunken man accidentally bumped into her and made her spill wine on Kenji's lap.

"I'm so sorry sir I'll get towels for you right away" she said.  _'Great I embarrassed myself in front of a CEO and Shin-chan.'_ Before she could move however, Kenji kicked her in the stomach, making her crash into the table hard.

"Owww" she said.  _'What the hell is up with this guy?'_

"You stupid whore! Watch it! I could have you fired for this!" he ranted on and on while Akashi and Midorima stared in disbelief.

"Kenji" Furihata said in a soothing tone. "Nori didn't mean to spill on you, it was an accident. Surely you can forgive her?" She gently put a hand on his shoulder. Kenji paused his ministrations.

"Watch out Kou" Takao tried to warn but it was too late. He grabbed her by the hair and she let out a yelp.

"You don't tell me what to do! I pay you to keep me company and that's it. You don't run your mouth, ok?" She could only nod in agreement and he let go. Then he slapped her with the back of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing? Stop!" Midorima said. Just as Kenji was about to punch him, Nebuya stepped in and not so gently escorted him outside.

"I'm sorry but it doesn't look like we'll be doing business anytime soon" Akashi said as Kenji passed by. "Shintaro, please check up on Nori." He then walked up to Kouki, who was cradling her now swollen cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Haha yeah, it was just a bitch slap. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I didn't want us to meet under such circumstances."

"Yeah well not everything goes your way, you know."

"Mm. A man should never put his hands on a beautiful woman like yourself."

 _'Beautiful? He thinks I'm_ _beautiful?'_ "That's not a funny joke Mr. Akashi" Kouki said bitterly.

"I'm not joking, Kou."  _'That should be her name if I remember correctly.'_ He looked at her with such determined but fond eyes that she couldn't help but look away, a blush coming onto her face.

* * *

 

"Tell me if there's any pain" Midorima said as he pressed lightly onto Takao's abdomen and back.

"None at all doc" she smiled at him.

"That's good. It means your ribs aren't broken."

"Hallelujah! But it'd take a lot more to do me in. I've been through worse with this job."

"Why don't you quit?"

"Because I need money of course." _'Mom only deserves the best medical attention.'_ "And I don't want to leave Kou here by herself."  _'She's at this job because of me.'_

"You're a good friend. You could have became a nurse you know. The pays good too."

"I'd need money to attend medical school though."

"I see." He had a frown on his face, as if he had said the dumbest thing in the world, which made her laugh. "...What are you laughing at?"

"You. You're surprisingly funny, Shin-chan."

".....What did you just call me?"

 _'Shit I fucked up.'_ She stood up suddenly and grabbed Kou's hand, hightailing it to the changing room. "We have to go now."

"Kazu?"  _'Good thing she pulled me away from Akashi. Any more sweet sounding words and it'd be dangerous.'_

"I messed up. A slip of the tongue."

* * *

 

"What's wrong Shintaro?" Akashi asked, making his way over to his friend as Kou was taken by a raven haired girl.

"That brunette...she was the one you slept with before, correct?"

"Mm."

"The black haired one...I think she was my one night stand."  _'Kazu....I'll remember that name.'_


	8. What an Idiot

# What an Idiot

* * *

Aomine was walking around, trying to get to the basketball courts he normally went to. There wasn't anything to be done at his job so he called it a day and left early. As a cop he usually had to stay late at work so he was glad that he had a day off yesterday. After all, he wouldn't have met that redhead at the bar last night if he didn't.

 _'Why am I thinking about her?'_ He couldn't get the thought of her out of his head for some reason. From what he remembered at the bar they both had a common interest in basketball.  _'That must be the reason. Yeah, because of her chest and basketball, that's it. She'd make a good girlfriend for me though...'_

As he arrived at the basketball court he saw a female with red hair shooting hoops. She was slightly taller than normal women and that piqued his interest.

"Never did I see a girl playing basketball here in the middle of the night." 

* * *

 

It was around 8 pm. Taiga found herself shooting hoops at a basketball court she passed by. How could she not notice this court before? Basketball was one of the things she was passionate about. A husky voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Never did I see a girl playing basketball here in the middle of the night."

She jumped up and the basketball she was holding sailed into the hoop. "Now you have" she retorted, turning around to face the male.

".....It's you" the tanned male in front of her drawled out slowly.

_'Crap. Two times in one day? Is Oha Asa out to get me? I shouldn't have called that damn program dumb.'_

"Chesty McRack Boob!"

"....Excuse me?" she frowned.

"What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because it'd be rude not to."

"Says the guy who called me Chesty McRack Boob."

"Well I wouldn't call you that if you told me your name. I'm Aomine Daiki by the way."

 _'This asshole has a point.'_ "Fine. I'm Kagami."

"Well Kagami, it wasn't nice of you to stick me with the hotel tab." He picked up a stray basketball and started spinning it on his index finger.  _'I'll be sure to ask for her first name later.'_

"Oh boohoo. You're the one who took us to that hotel. And besides, my body hurt really bad the day after. It was the least you could do."

"Don't act like you didn't like it." He smirked and then threw the basketball into the hoop with one hand.

 _'This guy...'_ "Your limp dick looked like a sad sea creature, I'm honestly surprised I didn't ruin the mood before we did it by laughing" she spoke with the straighest face and calmest voice she could.  _'If only I could've made fun of the size.'_

 _'This damn girl'_ he thought. "You have bite Kagami, I like it. Let me take you out to dinner sometime."

"You can't be serious. That's the worst way to ask somebody out. And why me specifically? Are you some kind of masochist? I don't have that kind of kink."

"Hell no! I just-"  _'Think Aomine! Say something she wants to hear.'_ "-think that you're sexy."  _'Fuck! You had one job!'_

"I'm sexy? Oh gee thanks."

"I'm not good at this ok? We literally had sex the first time we met! I just think you look nice and I can't get you out of my head which is probably because we have common interests and I want to get to know you more!" Aomine was blushing after he finished talking. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself down, that was the most embarrassing thing he's ever said before.

It took Taiga a moment for the words he said to sink in. "Ahh is that so?"  _'For such a crude guy he says some embarrassing things sometimes. And when he's blushing he looks kind of cute. Woah what am I thinking?'_ "I guess I wouldn't mind knowing more about you."

"Who would've thought, you actually had a heart under those big tits of yours!"

"You're ruining your chances."

"Sorry it's just that your boobs are huge."

"Ok I get it, just stop talking-"

"Seriously, they could rival Mai-chan's. You could become a gravure idol-"

"-I SAID I GET IT!" Kagami yelled, expaserated. "Can we just swap contact information already? I need to get home and cook dinner."

"Woah. You can cook?" Aomine asked, amazed.  _'Wife material right there.'_

"Mm, I'm quite good at it if I do say so myself." _'After all, you did eat my food at the cafe.'_

"Maybe you could cook for me at home sometime."

"Sorry but cooking is for dates 5 and above."

"So you admit there'll be more dates in the future" he smirked.

"....We already swapped info so I'll be going now." She started to walk away, fearing that he'd see the pink tint of her cheeks, but was stopped by Aomine yelling her name. She turned around and Aomine quickly took a photo of her.

 _'She looks so cute.'_ Her hair was curving inwards and her bangs covered her forehead. If you closely at the photo you could see a blush adorning her cheeks. "For the contact photo" he clarified, clearing his throat and avoiding eye contact.

Taking out her phone and having her camera ready, Kagami picked her next words carefully. "Daiki you're too adorable." When she saw his eyes widen in surprise and him turn to look at her with a blush spread on his face she took a picture. "Ah I got a good one. See ya later Ahomine." She waved and walked off the courts.

Aomine could only watch her leave and then did a fist pump when she was out of sight.  _'She's really too cute for her own good.'_ He took out his phone and quickly text her.

**To: Kagami**

How about Maji? On Friday

 

**From: Kagami**

Wouldn't you usually start with coffee?

 

**To: Kagami**

Bakagami, you can make me coffee as well as breakfast when we wake up together in the morning ;)

 

**From: Kagami**

Ahomine

 

**From: Kagami**

You're lucky I really like burgers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think it'd be this hard to make chapters longer. Sorry if it's short but I hope you're content with this much right now!


	9. How Great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter just came to me so here you go!

# How Great

* * *

After overhearing some customers talking about a new sweets shop opening in Akita, Himuro decided to go visit there after work ended. It would have helped if she had a map or something to tell her the direction she needed to go. She had been walking in circles for some time now, it was easy to figure out that she was hopelessly lost.

 _'I can't do anything about this by myself, I better ask for directions.'_ As she searched around for someone who could help her she made eye contact with a man who was leaning against a building. He was standing next to a child who appeared no more than 7 that seemed to be talking to him excitedly about something. The man turned his attention back to the child and smiled. Nothing about him particularly stood out so Himuro decided to approach him.

"Umm excuse me?" she asked.

"What's up?" the guy asked casually.

"I heard a new sweets shop opened up around here recently. Do you know where that is?"

"Do you need an escort or something?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble." The guy just shook his head and lifted himself off the building.

"What do you think, kiddo?" he turned his attention back to the small girl next to him.

"Can we buy some cake when we get there Papa?" she asked.

"Sure, why not?" He casually put his arm around Himuro's shoulder and peered down at her face. "Shall we?" She studied him for a second then gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "Ok then, lead the way Asami."

While walking to the shop Himuro learned that the man's name was Mark and his daughter's name was Asami. His wife often worked late nights so he'd take Asami to her workplace and they'd wait for her to finish working so they could walk home together as a family.

"Wouldn't your wife be mad that you're escorting another woman somewhere? It might look to other people like we're a family instead."

"That's the idea. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. And I don't think Mama would mind much, right Asami?"

"Right Papa!" Asami exclaimed, turning around and giving them a big smile. "And Mama could use some chocolate to eat after how hard she works. Much harder than you Papa!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Ouch! Shot straight through the heart." Using his free hand, Mark clutched his shirt over the left side of his chest quite dramatically, making Himuro chuckle. "So Himuro, do you have anyone you like?"

"Maybe."

"Oh? How mysterious~"

"He probably doesn't feel the same way. We met under weird circumstances."

"Say no more. But if you see him again you should give him a chance."

"Yup!" Asami added. "You never know what might happen unless you try."

"That's my Asami! I knew we raised you right!"

"Hehe! Oh, we're here!" Asami quickly scrambled inside the store, the two adults following her.

* * *

 

Murasakibara was bored. He had opened a shop a few weeks ago and it attracted a lot of customers. His sweets were delicious but as day turned to night he couldn't bake anything, as they would be closing soon. He decided to eat a slice of cake he made hours earlier.

"You shouldn't eat the food you make, Murasakibara" Liu Wei, the assistant baker, said.

"Ehh? Why not?" he asked, still eating it anyways.

"Because they're for the customers. Do that after hours." After he finished saying that a little girl scrambled inside, followed by two people who looked like a couple.

"Murasakibara, what a coincidence to see you here" Himuro stated, catching the attention of the three male adults. Mark gave her a knowing smile and she blushed, embarrassed a little. This action didn't go by unnoticed by Murasakibara though.

"Muro-chin" he said albeit bitterly, glaring at Mark.

Liu Wei could feel the tension and quickly turned his attention to Asami, wanting to get away from there as soon as possible. "Welcome, little lady. What can I get you?" Thankfully the little girl didn't seem to sense what was going on and followed him to look at the desserts.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mark" he smiled cheerfully at Murasakibara, squeezing Himuro closer to himself on purpose.

"Murasakibara. I didn't know that you had a husband and child Muro-chin." He didn't seem to understand why he was getting angry. Himuro could sense his agitation.

"Ah well..."  _'Is he getting jealous?'_ She glanced at Mark who was looking at her with humor in his eyes. "They're actually-"

"Papa I'm ready to pay now!" Asami interrupted.

"Be right there" he replied. He turned to Himuro and whispered in her ear, "How the rest goes is up to you. Maybe we'll see each other in the future. At your wedding that is."

"Mark!" Himuro quietly exclaimed.

"Haha, just kidding." He payed for the cake and grabbed Asami's hand. "See you later then."

"Bye Himuro!" Asami yelled. They walked out of the store hand in hand.

"Aren't you going with them?" Murasakibara asked, seemingly confused.

"Well about that" she started. "I have no relations with them except being acquaintances. They just escorted me to the shop, that's it. I actually wanted to come here because I heard the sweets were good but I got lost." She admitted the last part rather shyly.

"That's a relief" he stated bluntly. "Muro-chin is cute when she's shy."

"Oh...thank you." The way she smiled up at him made him want to hug her tightly.

"I think I like you" he blurted out. The way a blush creeped up onto her face and her eyes widening a bit confirmed it. "No, I definitely like you. Go out with me?"

"I-I" she stuttered. The way he titled his head a little, like how a puppy would, made her heart start pounding and beating faster. "I like you too!" She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. They both looked at each other fondly.

"Hate to interrupt your moment" Liu Wei said. "But we still have work to do."

"Oh sorry" Himuro said, embarrassed. "Before I leave can I get your number, Murasakibara?"

"Mm. But call me Atsushi instead, we're dating now after all." He took out his phone.

"Th-then you can call me Tatsuya." They both shared their contact information with each other. "Ok, I'll be going now. Goodbye...Atsushi" She was almost out the door when he asked her a question.

"Didn't you want a sweet from the shop?"

"I think I found something much sweeter." After saying those words she ran from the shop with lightning speed.

"I think I'm in love" Murasakibara stared at the door she exited.

"Congratulations" Liu Wei deadpanned. "Now back to work."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I made it up on the fly (just like my other chapters, I'm afraid to admit)


	10. Oh, It's Not Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished reading my book! It took the whole day, from 4 am to midnight so I decided to take a break and write a new chapter for you during this time. Sorry if it turns out bad, my thoughts were jumbled the whole time I was writing this.

# Oh, It's Not Love

* * *

"Tell me why I'm doing this again, Imayoshi." Kasamatsu was currently having a makeup artist apply foundation and all that other stuff on her face. She saw bottles of beauty products lining the vanity and honestly she couldn't care less about them. 

"The model we planned to use for this shoot caught a cold and you were the only person I could count on on such short notice" the photographer replied, wiping his camera lens with a cloth. "And you have experience in this field anyways so it's not a big deal."

"Acting and modeling are two different things. And besides, that was years ago."

"You were quite the successful child actor if I do say so myself. You gonna tell me why you quit now?"

"....." ' _Frankly I think she's way past her prime. 'Yuu-chan' wouldn't last more than a couple of years anyways. It'd be better for her to quit before her career comes crashing down. She should just focus on her schooling.'_ a voice from the past said. She shook the thoughts away. "I'm not telling you. Let's just hurry up and get this over with." Imayoshi only chuckled.

After the makeup artist was finished Kasamatsu followed Imayoshi to where the photoshoot would take place. There was still half an hour left until the model she would be taking pictures with would arrive so they decided to do the individual shoots first.

"Ok, remember to look like you're enjoying yourself" Imayoshi said. Kasamatsu just rolled her eyes.

 _'Ok Yuki, you can do this. It's just like acting.'_ She braced herself and the camera clicked.

* * *

 

"I have to say, this went well. The photos look great" Imayoshi said, looking at the pictures on his camera. "You're a natural. You could make a comeback in the world of entertainment if you wanted to."

"I'm fine like this, I don't even look like the Yuu-chan that people liked anymore. I'm only doing this as a favor to you."

It was when she was 10. She was walking down the streets and saw a stray kitten. She started to play with it and was enjoying herself when an agent saw. He approached her and deemed that she had 'a certain air about her' and proceeded to give her a business card. She decided to contact him and he set up an audition for her, which she passed with flying colors. After getting roles in small plays and the like she finally got a big break. They wanted her as one of the leads in a movie. Because she was still a minor they gave her a stage name and changed her appearance so she wouldn't be bothered on the streets. She was known as Yuu-chan, a curly-haired girl with an outgoing personality. She became a household name but after a few years she disappeared, leaving her forgotten. 

Reminiscing, Kasamatsu unconsciously touched her hair. It was layered now, reaching mid back, and became darker as she aged. _'That was about a decade ago. I can't believe it's been that long. Time really flies, huh?'_

"....tsu. Kasamatsu" Imayoshi snapped his fingers, snapping her out of her reverie. "You ok?" She nodded and stared at him, thinking of how they met.

* * *

 

She met Imayoshi in high school. It was a few years after she stopped being Yuu-chan and became a normal girl. She didn't have the outgoing personality she had when acting and was more of a cautious person. Her curly hair was now straight and in a bob. Bluntly speaking, she looked and acted like a completely different person. But for some reason Imayoshi recognized her.

"You're Yuu-chan aren't you?" was the first thing he said. She looked at him, a frown on her face. "Oh, I'm Imayoshi Shoichi. I want to be a photographer in the future so I have a good eye for things like that. Your appearance has really changed though." He whistled.

"I didn't ask you about your aspirations" she stated bluntly. "If that's it then I'm leaving." She started to walk away.

"Wait a moment Yuu-chan!" He started walking behind her.

"Don't call me that" she turned around and looked at him again. "My name is Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Okay, where are we going Kasamatsu?"

"We? Who said you could come? Stop following me." She proceeded to walk away again.

"....People would be surprised to find out what the actor Yuu-chan is up to right now. They wouldn't they believe how much she changed."

 _'Blackmail? You've gotta be kidding. All I want is a peaceful life.'_ "...We're going to meet my friend Haizaki." They walked in silence until Kasamatsu got curious about something. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna ask why I quit?"

He looked deep in thought for a second and then answered. "Well people have their reasons for doing things. Are you going to tell me why?"

"No."

"Thought so." He grinned. "I'll keep asking until you decide to tell me."

"Why don't you just blackmail it out of me?"

"Because that'd be no fun."

"Wow. And here I thought you were actually turning out to be a good guy."

* * *

 

"You know Kasamatsu, the way you're looking at me is kind of creepy."

"Oh? I find it creepier when you stare."

"Ouch."

"When's that model gonna get here anyways?"

Imayoshi checked his watch. "Should be in a few minutes."

"Wah! I'm so sorry I'm late!" an extremely cheerful voice chirped. Following the source of the sound Kasamatsu wasn't even shocked at who she'd find there. Of course it'd be Kise Ryouta. They made eye contact and Kasamatsu acted like it's the first time she met him.

"Nice to meet you Kise. I'm Kasamatsu Yukio." She bowed.

"Nice to meet you too Kasamatsu!" He gave her a big smile.

 _'He's forcing himself to smile, it looks so fake.'_ She just stared at him, her mouth in a tight line.

"You two should get changed now" Imayoshi said. They nodded and made their way to their dressing rooms.

* * *

 

Of course Kise was shocked when he saw her at the photoshoot. Who wouldn't be? But being a professional he knew to keep work and play separate from each other. The girl -he learned her name was Kasamatsu- acted like she met him for the first time. Naturally, he did as well. He gave her an award winning smile but she looked unfazed. It was weird, it usually made girls swoon.

After changing into the arranged clothes he met with her and Imayoshi to discuss the theme of this shoot.

"It's supposed to be romantic and intimate" Imayoshi said. Romantic and intimate? Kise could do that no problem. But would she be able to?

He looked down and saw that Kasamatsu had her hair in a bun and bangs covering her face. He felt as if he saw her before, somewhere different from the bed they shared. He couldn't recall where so he put it out of his mind.

"Kasamatsu, we'll angle the cameras in a way where your face will be shrouded. Just do your thing."

"Don't worry Kasamatsu, I'll help you out" Kise winked at her. _'I doubt she's done this before'_ was what he was thinking.

Kasamatsu only looked up at him and said, "I don't need your help." She then started preparing herself for the shots.

Kise couldn't understand why his attempts at flirting weren't working on her. Oh well, he'll try during the shoot.

* * *

 

 

He was amazed at how natural she acted in front of the cameras. It was the final moments of the shoot. Their bodies were close, him against her back. Her hand went around his head, pulling him down to look at her face.

"You're really good at this" he told her. She only grunted in response. He pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "You really made an impression on me before. What do you say to a date?" No one could resist his charms.

"No thanks" she said. She then turned around so their chests were touching and looped her hands around his neck, standing on her tippy-toes. He was looking down at her and they could feel each other's breaths on their faces. Kise was smiling, seemingly hiding the shock he was feeling.

_'There he goes with his fake smiles again.'_

"Why not? We have good chemistry." _'Our bodies that is.'_

She leaned in close to him, so close that if either moved they would be kissing. Then she gave me a smile and said: "Because I hate you."

His expression changed into one of pure shock and disbelief. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Never had he been rejected by a girl before. 

"Ok that's enough photos" Imayoshi said. "Thanks for coming out here Kasamatsu."

"If we're done here then I'm leaving." Before she started walking away she turned to Kise. "Your fake smiles are really irritating."

Kise watched her walk away. No one said anything about his smiles being fake before, if anything they didn't realize they were. _'She's even harder to seduce when she's sober. I'll have to work on my techniques.'_ He smirked just thinking about it. He wanted Kasamatsu to be his.

* * *

 

"I'm home" Yuki said.

"Weclome back" Taiga replied. "You're the last one to arrive. I just set dinner down, let's all eat together." Kasamatsu went to the table where she was greeted by the other girls.

"I have something to tell you guys" Tatsu cleared her throat and put her chopsticks down.

"Spill the beans" Kazu said, chewing a piece of meat.

"I met Murasakibara today and we kind of umm, starting dating." Silence. Then there were shouts. And someone choking and coughing.

"HOW?!"

"NO WAY!"

"If we're confessing then I have something to say too" Taiga said.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant and Aomine is the baby daddy" Kazu remarked, drinking water to calm her throat down.

"What? Hell no! He just... asked me on a date this Friday and I accepted is all." Silence. And more shouts. There goes the water and someone coughing again.

"WHY?!!"

"YOU SISTERS I SWEAR"

"How about you guys?" Tatsu asked.

"Akashi and Midorima came to out workplace" Kou started. She started explaining what happened to Kenji which made the other girls mad. "...And then he called me beautiful. Then Kazu grabbed my hand and led me away."

"How sweet of him."

"What made you do that Kazu?"

"Well I accidentally gave myself away and now he knows I'm the girl he slept with so I hightailed both of us outta there. What about you, Yuki?"

"Imayoshi asked me to replace a model for a shoot and the shoot was with Kise and honestly how he fake smiles is annoying so I told him I hated him and his smiles."

"Wow" Taiga said. "Does it really bother you that much when people fake smile?"

"You're focusing on that?" all of them exclaimed. They knew Yuki used to be an actor but it wasn't something they cared about so they chose to ignore it. Still, because she was an actor and could change emotions at the drop of a hat, she could read people easily and that was slightly unnerving.

"His whole bubbly personality is so annoying because of how plastic it seems. And the way he tried to seduce me. I hope we don't run into each other again." 

"Oh that reminds me!" Kazu exclaimed, changing the subject to which Yuki was grateful for. "Sorry Kou, I'm visiting my mother in the hospital so I can't go to the orphanage with you. I'm really sorry about that."

"It's ok" Kou smiled. "But tell your mom I said hello."

"I should bake something for her" Taiga replied. The girls started chatting about things they could make for Kazu's mom, all except for Kou who was lost in thought. Yuki noticed this and stared at her.

 _'Why did Akashi call me beautiful? Is he trying to seduce me too? Could this be a game they're playing_ _with us? No, it couldn't be. Aomine and Murasakibara make Taiga and Tatsu happy so I doubt it. Why would I think that? But still, as a CEO he could have his pick of anyone...'_ She looked up and saw Yuki staring at her so she tilted her head and stared back. When Yuki became embarrassed and turned her head around Kou silently chuckled. _'That's it! I won't have anything to do with Akashi if Yuki doesn't want to have anything to do with Kise. They could have their pick of any girls they wanted to anyways. A friendship is okay but things like love I won't return.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully it wasn't too bad, I didn't know how to write this chapter out. It might take a while to get a new chapter out though because I still have more homework to finish but I'll write whenever I have the free time.


	11. The Mother (Monday)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time everyone! I stayed up a long time trying to finish my homework before school started but now it's due next week [-_-'] Anways here's another chapter!

# The Mother

* * *

"Good morning Taiga" Kazu said, stifling a yawn as she walked into the kitchen. She had set her alarm for early in the morning so she'd get more time to visit and chat with her mother in the hospital. It's been 2 weeks since she last saw her and Kazu felt that it was long enough. Her mom was the only family she had left to rely on and she wanted to make as much memories as she could before the inevitable happened. 

"Morning Kazu" Taiga replied. She was currently frying bacon and eggs on the stove. The aroma of the food cooking made Kazu's mouth water, she couldn't wait to dig in. While waiting for the food to finish she decided to set the table for both herself and Taiga. The other girls wouldn't be awake for a few more hours so she didn't bother getting utensils for them. 

"What do you want to drink?" Kazu asked, heading for the refrigerator.  _'Damn there's so much food in here. Was there a sale on Sunday? Hopefully Tatsu didn't spend too much money.'_

"I'll take some milk. I brewed some coffee if you want some, it's on the counter." Kazu hummed in reply and took out the milk jug, pouring Taiga some and setting it on the table. She put the milk back in the fridge and got a mug from the cabinet, pouring herself some coffee. After she put what she deemed a reasonable amount of creme and sugar in her coffee she proceeded to take a seat at the kitchen table. At the edge of the table she saw 2 bento boxes and a pot, both very large.

"Hey Taiga?"

"Hmm? What's up?" She turned the stove off and served Kazu and herself some eggs and bacon. She put the rest of the food in a container and set it on the countertop so the other girls would see it when they woke up. She took a seat right across from Kazu and waited for her to speak.

"Why'd you make 2 bento boxes? And what's in the pot? I know one bento is for Mom but who's the other stuff for?" She paused for a second and then grinned. "Aomine?"

"Haha, very funny" Taiga sighed. "One is for Mama Takao but the other one is for Kawahara. He did help us at the cafe yesterday and wanted my cooking as repayment."

"You're very chivalrous, well except that Kawahara isn't female." They both started eating after giving thanks for the food and halfway through Kazu made more conversation. "What'd you make for them anyways? Those bento boxes are huge."

"I made Kawahara his favorite oden."

"Oh that explains the pot."

"One of the bento boxes is also for him and Fukuda to share. Inside of it is rice, tamagoyaki, sushi, salmon, chicken, pickled radish, things like that."

"Ooh, very nice. I think they'll enjoy eating it."

"Yeah, they should. I spent a long time making it. In Mama Takao's bento is pasta, sandwiches, onigiri, rice, beef, tempura, tamagoyaki, and of course your favorite kimchi. You're gonna be there the whole day right?"

"Yup! Until visiting hours are over."

"Good, I packed a whole bunch of food so I expect both of you to share it. There's also some fruits in a bag in the fridge for her to eat." Kazu nodded in agreement and they proceeded to finish their food. When Kazu was finished Taiga picked up her dirty dishes and went to the sink. "You should get changed now and go, I'll do the dishes. Also the girls asked me to tell you to tell your mom this: 'We'll come visit when we have time Mother Hen.' We wrote a letter to her too, it should be inside the bento."

"Ok got it" Kazu proceeded to her room to change into a plain white t-shirt and some skinny jeans. She brushed her teeth and her hair and when she finished she came back to the kitchen. Taiga was still in the kitchen but rummaging through the refrigerator. _'Probably looking for ingredients for tonights dinner.'_ She walked up to the kitchen table, opened the lid to one of the bento boxes and saw a note addressed to 'Mother Hen/Mama Takao' and closed it back up again. She put the bento safely into a bag and went up to Taiga. Taiga seemed to sense Kazu was there because she held a bag up and pushed it towards her without turning around. Kazu took the bag and started walking to the door, slipping into some sandals.

"I'm making curry for dinner tonight" Taiga called from the kitchen. "Also, please bring the bento box back afterwards. That's the largest we have and it's hard to find them in stores nowadays. Other than that have fun and tell Mama Takao I said hello!"

"I will!" Kazu exited the condo and started towards Shuutoku General.

* * *

 

"Good morning Mrs. Takao" Midorima bowed.

"Morning Dr. Midorima" the older woman replied happily. "Stop calling me Mrs. already, I'm not married anymore. People call me Mother Hen or Mama Takao, you should do it too!"

"....You seem healthy today. Does your body hurt at all? Any pains?"

"Not at all, I feel perfectly fine! And don't avoid it, just try it once! Liven up a little, Shintaro~"

"I refuse."

 _'Could he be a_ _tsundere? It'll be fun to tease him.'_ "Ow my chest hurts Shintaro!" She clutched her shirt over where her heart was and made a pained expression. Midorima rushed over to her right away.

"Are you okay Ms. Takao?" he asked, concern evident on his face.

"My heart...hurts. I think you broke my heart Shintaro. How are you going to fix this? Am I going to die broken hearted?"

"Urgh, please calm down Mrs. Taka-"

"Boohoo! My heart hurts even more now!" Mama Takao started fake crying.

"Calm down...Mama Takao." She stopped her tears and as she looked up Midorima turned his head away but she could see the blush evident on his face.

 _'Such a tsundere'_ she stifled a laugh. "Say Doctor, are you seeing anyone right now?" Midorima turned back around and had a curious expression on his face.

"You're really lively today. Why are you asking me this?"

"You could tell? My daughter is coming to visit me today, you haven't met her before. They say she's just like me when I was younger. I think you two would make a good pair so I'd like to introduce her to you. She's very energetic and such a sweet child. She's working so hard to give me the best doctors to help with my condition..." Midorima saw a bitter smile appear on her face but in a second it was gone."...Anyways, I want to see my grandchildren before I depart from this world."

"You shouldn't say things like that Mama Takao" Midorima stated. "I'll do everything I can to cure you. Though I can't say that I can fulfill your wish." He started walking to the door and opened it.  _'I'm interested in another person.'_ "...I don't particularly hate optimistic people, we could get along if she's just like you." 

"You'd make a great son-in-law." He walked out the door and closed it behind himself, a faint smile appearing on his face. When he left she clenched her shirt over where her heart was again. It was getting worse, thank goodness she could play it off as a little acting. She didn't want to worry her daughter with her condition so whenever she visited she'd act like nothing was wrong. "Just a little more..."

* * *

After walking a few blocks Kazu made it to Shuutoku General. Even if they called it a general hospital it was one of the more expensive ones, probably because they had a handful of good doctors.

"Good morning Takao-chan" a nurse named Ayumi greeted her, giving a little bow to which she did the same. "It's been a while since you last came here. Mama Taka always seems to get healthier when you visit."

"You call her Mama Taka now?" Kazu questioned. "What's been happening since I was gone?"

"Well about that, she suddenly said that calling her 'Takao-san' was weird now that she's been in this hospital for a few years and that we should start calling her by a nickname. I even heard she got her doctor to call her Mama Takao."

"Even her doctor? Kudos to her."

"Mm. You haven't met the doctor before, right?"

"No I haven't, it's strange how we always miss each other even though I've been coming for a long time."

 _'Well that's because he avoids coming to see his patients while their family visits them.'_ "You might be able to see him today." Ayumi looked down and saw the bags Takao was carrying, noting how they looked fairly heavy. "You should head over to her now, I don't want to be keeping you."

"Oh it's no problem! Sorry for taking up your time." She grinned and gave a little wave which Ayumi returned with a polite smile and bow and headed towards the elevators. "I wonder what Mom's doctor is like." Even though her mother had been admitted to Shuutoku General for some time now, Kazu didn't know who her doctor was or his name. All she knew was that she acquired the best doctor in the hospital, well, because she had the money to.....

* * *

"I'm sorry but as Takao-san is suffering from a very rare illness I'm afraid we can't do anything about it. We can keep her here and give her medication to soothe the pain but the time will come sooner or later" the brunette doctor pulled her outside the room her mother was sleeping inside of and was talking to her.

"Are you saying that there's no cure? Can't you just try?" Kazu's heart was aching and she was willing herself not to cry. "She's the only one I have left. Please..."

"We at this hospital can't help with this but you should try Shuutoku General."

"Shuutoku General?" Kazu's eyes widened with a glimmer of hope.

"The doctors over there are extremely skilled and knowledgable but to even this out they are a highly expensive bunch. You're a university student aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. Right now I have a job at a cafe on weekends and that's how I'm paying tuition and the hospital fee."

"I'm sorry to break it to you but just that job won't give you enough money to pay for the hospital fee at Shuutoku. It's even more than triple our price. If you don't find a better paying job then it'd be impossible." The doctor looked at her with sympathy, gave her a pat on the back, and then left. Kazu felt crushed, where would she find a job like that? She entered her mother's hospital room and took a seat next to the sleeping figure. She grabbed her hand and gave a sorrow-filled smile.

"I'll get you into Shuutoku and find you the best doctor, no matter what it takes. Please wait until then."

 

It was after hours when Mayuzumi gave her her paycheck and Kazu smiled. She quickly opened the envelop to see how much she made and her smile faltered. "This won't be enough" she said dejectedly.

"What's up Kazu" Yukio asked. "Are you having money troubles?" This caught the attention of all others in the room: Haizaki, Taiga, Tatsu, and Kiyoshi. Mayuzumi seemed to have disappeared from the shop already.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm trying to earn enough to transfer Mom to Shuutoku General."

"Mother Hen is doing that bad now?" Tatsu asked. They had met her mother several times when they visited her at the hospital or when she snuck out to come to the cafe.

"...She has a very rare illness is what the doctor says. He told me Shuutoku will be able to help." The room suddenly became quiet. Kazu didn't want any more pity, sympathy, empathy- whatever the hell you called it so she put on a bright smile. "C'mon you guys it's not that bad, honestly I just need to find another job with good pay. You seem like the kind of guy who'd know something about that, Haizaki."

"You're so rude" Haizaki said, clicking his tongue. "Kiyoshi knows a guy that'd be able to help with that, though. Seems to be in need of female workers." Haizaki never said it out loud but he cared a lot about Mama Takao, she treated him like a son and he was grateful for that.

"Really Kiyoshi? Can you introduce me to him tonight?" Kiyoshi gave Haizaki a pointed look and Haizaki shrugged in response.

"There's something you should know about the job first" Kiyoshi said after a minute of silence. "I'll introduce you to him after if that's what you want."

"What is it Kiyoshi?"

"That guy, Hanamiya Makoto, he's somewhat of a dangerous man. He recently opened a host bar a few weeks ago and he wants to find women to work there. I don't know what'll happen when you work there but it's your decision."

"...The pay is good right?"

"Huh? Yeah but still-"

"Then I'll do it, you don't have to worry about me."

 

Kiyoshi walked her to the host bar and was greeted by the bouncer and bartender, who seemed to be his old friends. They were introduced and Mibuchi Reo and Nebuya Eikichi. There was also a host he knew named Hayama Kotarou. Kiyoshi took her to the back where she met Hanamiya. He seemed like a mean guy but softened up when he saw Kiyoshi. _'_ _How do they know each other?'_ Kazu thought.  _'Old flame? Brothers in arms?'_

"It's been a while. What brings you here?" he asked Kiyoshi.

"My friend" he gestured towards Kazu "would like a job here."

"Surely she knows what this job is about?"

"I need the money" Kazu blurted out which made both guys turn to her. "I'll do whatever I can."

"You have determination" Hanamiya said. He held out his hand to Kazu and she shook it. "I'm Hanamiya Makoto."

"Takao Kazunari."

"Hmm Kazunari...Nari....Nori. Ok, while you're working here you'll be known as Nori. How old are you?"

"I just turned 18."

"I see. It'd be bad if someone recognized you since your in university. I'll only let you work on weekends. Since you're still a teenager you'll only pour drinks and accompany men." He saw Kazu's face drop and quickly spoke up. "Even if you work 2 days a week you'll still earn a lot of money. Customers pay better the more inebriated they are and drinks are expensive. When you turn 20 you can decide if you want to bed the customers, that is if you're still working here. It's an extra service and costs a lot of money but I won't force you to do it. Since you're a friend of Kiyoshi's you can work and quit anytime you want. What do you say?"

"Please take care of me!" She bowed.

"Great, you can start next week."

 

Working at Hanamiya's wasn't that bad. Besides from customers getting too touchy-feely everything was going well. Kazu's amount of energy and excitement made her a popular hostess. The amount of customers she got and the amount of zeros on her paycheck were proof. When she saw how much she earned she squealed in excitement and hugged Hanamiya who looked shocked before patting her awkwardly on the back. Mibuchi, Nebuya, and Hayama laughed at the sight, much to Hanamiya's chagrin.

Kazu put the money in her bag and rushed towards Shuutoku General as fast as she could. She slammed the hospital door open, shocking the nurse who was at the front desk. She ran to the desk and greeted the nurse.

"Hello" she said, out of breath. She looked at the nurse's name tag and saw her name. "Ayumi. I want to transfer someone here tomorrow and I want them to get the best treatment and the best doctor."

"I'm sorry miss but that seems to be quite impossible without a note from the previous doctor." Kazu came prepared and gave her the note from her mom's previous doctor as well as a copy of her mom's hospital record."

"My mom is suffering from a rare illness and the doctor told me you guys here could help." Ayumi looked at the note and records and looked a bit shocked.

"It's a very rare illness indeed. We'll see what we can do but it'll be costly." Kazu took out the money she earned from the host bar and slammed it on the desk.

"I'll pay the first fee in advance, just get her the best doctor in here."

* * *

 

"I'm here mom!" Takao exclaimed with a smile, barging into her mom's room. The older woman turned and gave a huge grin in response.

"Kazunari! I've missed you!" She held her arms wide open and Kazu dove into them. When Kazu pulled back her mom saw the bags she was carrying. "What's in the bags sweetheart?"

"Oh these?" she lifted up the bags. "One has fruit in it and the other is a large bento from Taiga! There's also a letter in there from the girls. Oh! Taiga told me to tell you this: 'Tell Mama Takao I said hello!'" Kazu put the bag of fruit on the table next to the hospital bed and sat on the chair next to it. She took the bento out of the other bag and gave it to her mother. "What's all this about you getting your doctor to call you Mama Takao anyways?"

"Oh that?" Mama Takao took off the lid of the bento box and saw the letter addressed to herself. She opened the note and saw that it was a get well card fill with 'I love you's'. She smiled and put the note away. "That guy is a tsundere, he's so fun to tease. I think he'll make a great son-in-law, I hope you two become great friends."

"Stop trying to set me up Mom" Kazu chided. "I bet that guy has a girlfriend or something."

"I asked him and he doesn't. He does have someone he's interested in though."

"See mom? It wouldn't work out anyways."

"But he did tell me he likes optimistic girls and that he could get along with energetic people like me. Luckily for you, you're like my younger self! And I invited him over to meet you. We might as well each lunch with him."

"Mom you're more energetic and peppy than I am! I don't even know his name! And it's awkward eating with a stranger!"

"You didn't know? His name is Midorima Shintaro."

"No way, I doubt it could be him..." The door opened with the said mans arrival.

"Sorry I'm late Mama Takao you must be her daughter- wait a minute, Kazu?!"

"Shin-chan..."

"Oh my!" Mama Takao said, raising a hand to cover her mouth. "You guys already know each other? Scandalous~" The two turned around to face her, a blush on Midorima's face. _'Is my Kazu the one he's interested in?'_  She looked into the bento box and gave a shit-eating smirk and Kazu squinted at her. "It looks like there's only two pairs of chopsticks in here. Guess you guys have to feed each other!"

* * *

 

Lunch was awkward. Mama Takao could guess something happened between them but she didn't say anything. She just watched a blushing Kazu try to feed a tamagoyaki to a very embarrassed Midorima but she just dropped it into the palm of his hand and ate some kimchi. She couldn't watch these two go on.

"I'll be blunt, you two are acting very weird around each other. And you seem to know each other. I won't pry but you guys need to communicate." The two young adults looked at her and after a moment of silence Midorima spoke up.

"I didn't think I'd see you here today, or ever again for that matter, but you are like your mother."

"I was surprised to see you too but after meeting at the worst possible times I shouldn't have been. Maybe Oha-Asa said something about this today."

"You watch Oha-Asa? What's your sign?"

 _'Is he an astrology freak?'_ "Oh I do, but only sometimes. I'm a Scorpio."

"I see. I'm a Cancer. The show did say that I'd have a fateful meeting with a Scorpio today."

"Really? That's amazing how they know that!" Kazu graced him with a genuine smile and Midorima gave a faint one back. Mama Takao was eating all this up, as well as the bento. Truth be told she finished it a long time ago and was watching them like they were a drama or soap opera.

 

"I'll admit we met off weird but I just want to say thanks for always looking after my mother." Kazu gave him a little bow.

"It's no problem, the staff that work here all seem to like her, me included. I wouldn't mind talking to you more when you visit again. You..interest me Kazu." Midorima looked away from Kazu's stare and a blush adorned his face.

"I kind of like you too, Shin-chan" Kazu replied merrily.

"I-Idiot! I didn't say anything like that!"

 _'He really is a tsundere'_ Kazu laughed.

"I'm glad you guys get along" Mama Takao smiled. Midorima and Kazu were both shocked when she talked, they forgot she was in the room. "I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news but visiting hours were over half an hour ago." They looked outside the window and saw that it was dark outside. Kazu collected the bento box and hugged her mom, kissing her on the forehead.

"Let's talk more next time" she said.

"Yup! You can talk to Midorima by yourself anytime, you know. You have the excuse to say that you came to see me!" she whispered the last part and Kazu playfully swatted her mom's arm while blushing again. "I'm just kidding dear, I'll be waiting for you to come. Tell everyone I say hello and Taiga that her food was delicious."

"Ok, I will."

"I'll walk you out" Midorima stated and Kazu nodded. 

* * *

 

"When's the next time you're coming?" Midorima asked.

"Probably next week."

"You must really love your mother, are you working at the host bar to pay her medical fees?"

"Yeah! She's my most important person and the only family I have left so I want to give her the best."

"I wouldn't mind becoming that" Midorima mumbled.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you, what'd you say?" Kazu asked. In truth she did hear what he said but she wanted him to repeat it and also wanted to tease him.

"I said I wanted to talk to you again!" Midorima exclaimed. "Wait, I didn't-"

"I wouldn't mind talking to you again either, Shin-chan. My most important person will always be my mom but that doesn't mean that we won't become family in the future, whether that be by law or thoughts."

"So you did hear."

"Yup. I'm surprised a tsundere like you could say something like that!"

"Shut up, you fool."

"Haha! Oh, it's getting late. I'll be seeing you!" Kazu waved and ran off in the distance. Midorima watched her disappear and let out a breath, returning inside the hospital. He wouldn't say anything about her life decisions since he didn't have the right to but he would've liked it better if she wasn't a hostess. That didn't change his view of her in any way at all. If anything, seeing someone work hard for the sake of another was a plus in his book. He'd work even harder to cure her mother's condition. That, he swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! I tried to make this chapter long but it might have ended up short nonetheless. I think I might start updating weekly or every few weeks since I'll start getting busier as school progresses (taking my first ap class sophomore year). Wish me luck and to those who are still in school: Good luck with everything!


	12. A Short Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in months, my pie hole's a lie hole. I've had writers block for this chapter but I think I finally got some inspiration. Plus it's Christmas too so why not get an update out before the year ends and a new one begins?

# A Short Relief

* * *

It was around 10 am when Kouki woke up that Monday morning. Since she didn't have to work today so she decided to visit the orphanage her brother worked at. It became a ritual of sorts: paying off small bits of debt Thursday, either going out or staying home on Friday, working on the weekends, visiting the children on Monday, and having free time on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Although one might think that she was bored with her mundane life, Furi thought that it was actually quite fulfilling and wouldn't trade it for the world.

After getting dressed to go out she walked to the kitchen and saw it was empty. Coming to the table she saw a note from Taiga that read: 'Going to Kawahara's to give him his bento. Will probably stay at his place and play video games for a few hours. I'll be back before 5, we're having curry for dinner tonight.'

Furi gave a small smile before turning her head to the counter and finding some bacon and eggs in tupperware. After giving herself a decent serving size she brushed her teeth and left the apartment.

 _'_ _Maybe I should buy some candy for the children....'_ Furi thought, taking out her phone and dialing her brother's number.

"Hey what's up?" a male voice asked her.

"Nothing much" she replied. "I'm heading over to the orphanage right after I buy some snacks for them. Will you be working there today?"

"Not today, but the Kurokos' will be there. I'm sure the kiddos will enjoy any snack you bring, they can't wait to see you again."

"Oh ok then, I'll bring some lollipops for them and donuts and coffee for Tetsuya and Satsuki. I'll talk to you later."

"Mmm. See ya." The phone call ended and Furi made her way to the store.

* * *

 "Tetsuya!" a pink-haired woman playing with numerous children exclaimed. "I heard Akashi finally came back from overseas and is staying in town this month. What do you say to calling him up and inviting him over here? I think he'll be glad to know that you got a job teaching and caring for children." She smiled at her husband.

"I agree" the blunette responded. "Though I don't know if Kouki would be okay with that."

"What wouldn't I be okay with?" the brunette asked, walking into the orphanage holding a pink box with 3 cups of coffee in one arm and holding onto a plastic bag full of lollipops in the other. "Good morning Tetsuya, Satsuki." The pink haired woman walked up to Furi and took the donuts and coffee.

"Morning Kouki! Our friend just got back from a business trip overseas a few days ago and we were wondering if we could invite him over."

"You don't have to ask me for permission or anything like that" Furi replied, passing out lollipops to the numerous children. "If you haven't seen each other in a while then of course you'd want to catch up with each other. Let's just hope the children don't cause too much of a ruckus for him." The children seemed to protest at that and the two women just laughed.

"Then I'll call him" Tetsuya said, a smile making its way onto his face. "If you'll excuse me." As soon as he was out of earshot he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

* * *

 "Tetsuya? It's nice to hear from you again."

"Hello to you too, Akashi. I was wondering if you were busy right now and this afternoon."

"Fortunately I'm not. Why do you want to know?"

"Satsuki and I wanted to meet with you today to catch up for old times sake. It seems like we're the only ones who haven't seen you yet since you went drinking with the other guys. Sounds like you had a good time afterwards."

"Very well. Where do you want to meet?"

"At Seirin Orphanage." 

"Ok I'll see you there in an ho-"

"Tetsuya are you almost finished with your call?" a cheerful voice asked. "Your coffee is going to get cold."

"Mm. I'll be there in a bit, Kouki. Sorry about that. What were you saying, Akashi?"

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that just now?"

"Oh that's Furihata Kouki. Her brother works at the orphanage alongside me and Satsuki so she comes to visit every Monday. She also brings candy for the children here as well. Why do you ask?" Of course Tetsuya wasn't stupid so he had an idea of what was going on but he wanted to confirm his suspicions.

"...I'll be there as soon as I can." The call disconnected and Tetsuya could only sigh, feeling bad for the oblivious Kouki.

"Hmm? What's wrong Tetsuya?" Satsuki asked her husband when he walked back inside.

"Nothing much. Good luck Kouki, you're going to need it." He proceeded to play with the children while both women turned to face each other, confusion apparent on each others faces.

* * *

 Akashi Seijuro was known to be a hard worker. Still, sometimes it was tiring to be the president of a renowned company, having to go on many trips overseas. Not to mention when he got back he went to a bar with former teammates of his and had a one night stand with a woman -Kouki- who coincidentally was a hostess who worked at the establishment where he met a client who got intoxicated and hurt her and her friend. Fortunately he had a feeling he should take Midorima with him.

...Okay scratch that. His whole life was tiring sometimes. 

So anyways, when he got a call from a friend he hadn't seen in a while he was relieved to have a respite from his musings.

 

"Tetsuya? It's nice to hear from you again."

"Hello to you too, Akashi. I was wondering if you were busy right now and this afternoon."

"Fortunately I'm not. Why do you want to know?"

"Satsuki and I wanted to meet with you today to catch up for old times sake. It seems like we're the only ones who haven't seen you yet since you went drinking with the other guys. Sounds like you had a good time afterwards."

"Very well. Where do you want to meet?"

"At Seirin Orphanage."

"Ok I'll see you there in an ho-"

"Tetsuya are you almost finished with your call?" Akashi heard a cheerful voice asked in the background. "Your coffee is going to get cold."

"Mm. I'll be there in a bit, Kouki."

 _'Kouki...?'_ Akashi thought. _'It couldn't be.'_

"Sorry about that. What were you saying, Akashi?"

"Tetsuya?"

"Yes?"

"Who was that just now?"

"Oh that's Furihata Kouki. Her brother works at the orphanage alongside me and Satsuki so she comes to visit every Monday. She also brings candy for the children here as well. Why do you ask?" 

"...I'll be there as soon as I can." He ended the call and his way out of his office, talking to his secretary on the way.

 

"I'd appreciate it if you pushed my appointments to a later time, I'm going out for a bit."

"Very well, Sir."

 

Finding a new burst of energy Akashi made his way to his car with a smile on his face.  _'Guess my life isn't that tiring'_ he thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas y'all. 
> 
> Sorry it's a short chapter but please accept my gift.
> 
>  
> 
> Also I apologize if you're waiting for the rating to go up. If this chapter actually had smut in it I'd ask why you're reading it today and then proceed to say "Put the Christ back in Christmas you Ho Ho Hos" but sadly there was neither a time nor place for me to write it except in the end notes.


	13. Shocking Developments? Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I have no excuses. Either way, I hope you enjoy this new chapter
> 
> ***Please read the end notes***

"Kawahara, open up!" Taiga exclaimed, knocking on his apartment door. "I brought you the food I owed you, it's oden! And since Fukuda hangs out here a lot too I made sure to pack some food for him as well!"

Soon enough after the door opened to reveal a smiling Kawahara. "Hey, thanks for stopping by! Right now Fukuda and I are playing video games. You gonna join us?"

"Yeah, sure. I have nowhere to be anyways."

"Great, make yourself at home."

* * *

As soon as Yukio woke up and helped herself to some eggs and bacon the front door was slammed open and closed while someone ran into her kitchen.

"What the hell is this?" Haizaki said, slamming a magazine on the table. Yukio, putting down the fork she was just going to use to feed herself, looked down. On the cover was a picture of a girl with a bun posing with Kise. She could only sigh.

"Two models" she stated bluntly.

"No, that's Kise and then that's you!"

"Whaaaat?" Yukio replied, sarcastically. "No waaaay."

"How did this even happen?" he said, ignoring what she said. "Its only been a day! A day since you even knew him!"

"I owed a favor to Imayoshi. And anyways, I want nothing to do with him. I even told him that I hated him."

"You told that Dickhead McFuckface you hated him?"

"Besides it's not like I'm dating my one night stand."

"Hold up, you're telling me one of you girls hooked up with a guy and then magically the next morning got into a relationship with them?"

"When you put it that way it does sound kind of...whack" Tatsuya said, coming into the kitchen. She greeted the both of them which prompted a head nod from Yukio and a stare from Haizaki.

"Are you telling me you're dating that titan?!" Tatsuya could only shyly nod as confirmation. "What are with these developments?"

"Woah" said Tatsuya, noticing the magazine. "The photoshoot seemed to have gone well."

"Not really" Yukio answered, resuming her breakfast. "I'll admit it's shocking but I didn't expect you to react this way. Why does this bother you so much anyways, Haizaki?"

"Because you guys are important people to me and I'm feeling distressed knowing the fact that men are coming into your life that'll steal you away from me, especially that playboy Kise Ryouta" he deadpanned.

"I appreciate your honesty but don't worry Father, I'll always be there for you." Both Yukio and Tatsuya looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I'd prefer it if you call me 'Daddy' instead."

* * *

"Akashi?" Kouki asked, looking at the man before her.  _'Is he stalking me now?'_ "This is a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Kouki. I'm here to chat with my friends Tetsuya and Satsuki. I haven't seen them in a while."

"Is that so? Then don't let me keep you from them." She briskly walked away to go play with the other children.

"Are you really here to see us or are you here to see the object of your affections?"

"She was an added bonus, Tetsuya."

"But it seems like she's trying to avoid you."

"Then I'll just have to make her fall for me."

"Well good luck with that. Before you try though why don't you catch up with me and Satsuki. She'd be happy to hear what's happening with you and the others."

"I'll take you up on that offer. Who knows, she may even be useful in learning how to court Kouki."

"Please don't involve my wife in any plans you're conspiring."

"In the game of love it's important to use whatever you can to your advantage."

 _'So cheesy.'_ "You're so whipped Akashi."

* * *

"Hmm what's wrong with you Kouki?" Satsuki asked when she saw the brunette return.

"Oh, nothing much. There's this man named Akashi who came to visit both you and Tetsuya. Why don't you go inside and catch up? I'll play with the other children while you're gone."

"I haven't seen Akashi in a while!" she clapped her hands. "Sorry for the trouble, I'll just be a while!"

"It's no problem, take all the time you need!"

 

What Kouki didn't know, however, was that a scheme was going to take place to get her and Akashi together. It was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I don't know how to write this anymore. Everything is happening really fast and it's because I know I want a lot of things to go down in this story but the writing process is so ugh. Trying to write all this down, it's not coming out the way I want it to. I feel like it's terrible writing but it was also the first story I've written, which was on a whim. 
> 
> Please tell me in the comments, honestly, what you think about this story. I wanna do a major rewrite but if you guys like the story as is then I'll continue it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic! Honestly I'm not that good at writing so when the times comes for the rating to change I think Yoko_Fujioka will become a co-author. Also I may change this fic title once the story is finished so you don't get confused halfway through.


End file.
